The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) convened a working group of multidisciplinary researchers on June 10, 2016, in Bethesda, MD to share current scientific knowledge regarding the role of microbiota in blood pressure regulation, and to explore and identify scientific gaps and challenges.